User blog:Xyclone010/Ashe Rework Idea
Ashe, the Frost Archer is a champion in League of Legends. This is my idea for her rework. Rightnow, Ashe kit is okay but doesn't fit well with the current meta. *Her Passive is great, but it only occur ONCE during teamfight, or gank. It maybe good to trade off with the critical trike. But Lucian is in town (his passive always make trading good for him), Quinn (the passive is random but still more often and there is the bonus damage), Draven (his Q bonus is high) and other ADC with the kit helping them in combat. *Her Q is kinda useless (I know the feeling of permanent slow but seriously, these day ADC fight to death). *Her W is one great skill I can find in her kit. The advantage of 7 basic attacks is truly painful. *Her E. This is one of the problem in her kit. With the Trinkets, sight-skills are nerf. And her E bonus gold is kinda great but ADCs like first blood more than farming crazily in lane. *Her R is unique. The stun, the global. It has high impact to the teamfight. Overall, Ashe needs patient to has her passive up while she has to clear all creeps in lane, which makes her W to farm instead of attack the enemy. Her E cooldown is high while the active is not too noticeable with all the trinkets all around. Abilities Focus stacks per second(maximum 100 Focus). Ashe gains half Focus as bonus critical chance. If Ashe critically strike, she consume 15 or half of her Focus, depend what is higher. }} Ashe enchants her basic attacks with ice, slowing her targets for 2 seconds. The slow is double on critical hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10 |costtype = mana per attack }} Ashe fires 7 arrows in a º cone, dealing physical damage to each target hit. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. Volley also applies the current rank of , regardless of whether it is toggled on or not. For each champion hit, she gains 4 Focus. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} Ashe gains 3 bonus gold each time she kills a unit or destroys a structure. |description2 = Ashe animates a hawk to scout for her, granting sight for 2 seconds as it flies towards the target location. Hawkshot grants a 700-radius area of sight for 3 seconds when it reaches its destination. For each champion revealed by this way gives Ashe 5 Focus. |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = No cost }} After using an ability, her next attack deals bonus damage base on the target movespeed status. |description2 = Ashe fires a giant arrow in a straight line. If it hits an enemy champion, it will deal magic damage and stun that champion for |Reaches the max duration at 2800 range.}} second(s), based on the distance the arrow traveled. Additionally, enemies within a 250-radius of the impact take half the damage and are slowed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} *Note: The movespeed status depend on its base movespeed. If the current movespeed is higher, ther is no dam reduction. Stun/Root/Suppress is counted as 100% slow. Conclusion: *Change her passive to a critical chance buff. It will be more useful in teamfight. *Give Q a passive which can mini stun target. This help Ashe more kite ability. *Decrease W Damage Ratio while gives a bonus damage base on Focus. *Decrease sight range and duration from her E to decrease the cooldown. In addition, gives it an ability to increase damage output from Ashe. *Decrease early damage to decrease the cooldown. In addition, gives it a passive. With this passive, helping her able to crit more in teamfight. Changelog 1.0: *Change Passive. Maximum 100 Focus. *Change Q. Instead of stun, slow increase when critical. *Change E. Instead of bonus damage from all source, only the next basic attack gets it. I like the idea of a bonus damage depend on the target current status. I'll find a new way to fit it in Ashe's kit. *Change R. Nerf the R passive. Changlog 1.1: *Change Passive: Cost 15 or 50%, depend what is higher. *Change W. No more damage per Focus. Gain Focus per champion hit. *Change E. No more damage buff. Gain Focus per champion revealed. *Change R. No more Focus when assist/killed. Gains damage buff. Category:Custom champions